Eighth Wonder
by Ria
Summary: *For Cynthia’s Rare Couples Contest* What if Ken had been the Eighth Child instead of Hikari?
1. Search for the Child

Eighth Wonder Eighth Wonder**Disclaimer:** Digimon, its characters, plots and themes are not mine. I'm just borrowing them and will try to bring them back as they were, honest! They're belonged to such people like Toeai, Bandai and Saban. No profit is being made, so please don't sue. The only thing mine is this fic. 

**Note:** Not much of this is actually canon, as you can expect. Not much is TaiKen either, but it'll get there, honest! Hope you all enjoy! Flames will be laughed at and ridiculed by the way. ::smiles sweetly:: oh, hold on -- this is TaiKen [Tai and Ken] so it is **shounen-ai** which means boy love -- two boys liking each other!! Got it? Good! 

**

Part One: Search for the Child

**

Ever since the creation of the Digital World, the balance between good and evil had been extremely unstable. Finally darkness had been growing so confident that the Maintainers of the Balance met to try and find a solution to the growing problem. The digimon -- young and old -- were beginning to sense the unease and tensions were growing high. The Maintainers met, dressed in their long white robes, each looking strained and solemn. 

"If we do not do something, darkness will strike at some point," one of them began. She was an unearthly tall redhead, with slanting green eyes. "I have heard rumours that Devimon is preparing an attack soon." She glared at them, as if daring them to disagree with her. 

"You are right," a dark man agreed. "But we risk too much if we head an attack against the darkness. They will destroy us and everything we represent. We will upset the balance too much." 

"If we let the darkness grow any stronger the balance will be disrupted as well!" the redhead argued angrily. She was becoming riled, her hands clenched into fists inside her robe sleeves. The dark man looked annoyed with her behaviour. 

"Stop it, both of you!" a third voice cried. The Maintainers turned to see a man and a white-skinned woman coming towards them. The woman's skin colour was unnaturally white, as if she had not seen the day in many, many years. The Maintainers stiffened when they saw her, but either she did not notice this, or chose to ignore it. The man was also a Maintainer, his robe billowing in a wind that should not be there. They were courteous to him. They were not to her. 

"Gennai," the dark man said quietly. "We were beginning to think you were not going to come. Have _you_ a solution for us?" His tone was mild, but the challenge in his voice was not missed by anyone. The woman startlingly blue eyes, with no pupil and no white in them narrowed, but she did not say anything, holding her tongue. 

The redhead raised a delicate eyebrow. "Why would _Gennai_ have a solution for us?!" she barked, an extremely non-delicate sneer twisting her lips. She clearly had no respect for him, although Gennai was older and far more experienced than her. It was always a mistake she made, underestimating him. 

Gennai gave her a cold look. "Why would I _not_ have a solution?" he asked her in a low voice that radiated: 'Dangerous. Do not anger.' The redhead scowled, but this time kept silent. Gennai proceeded to ignore her and turned to the other Maintainers "Darkness threatened us in this way before and we dealt with it. Does anyone remember how?" 

It was the dark man that answered. "We called the First Digidestined and their digimon." This quiet statement was met with adamant refusal and cries of dismay. 

"Gennai, that just won't work again! The last Digidestined nearly _destroyed_ each other by themselves!" 

"I agree. It is too risky to trust mere humans with this sort of threat. It is rumoured the darkness is already commanding Virus digimon to dispose of Data and Vaccine digimon. Humans can't deal with this." 

"Besides, humans have too many faults. There will be at least one of whom we will pick that will be easily susceptible to the darkness, no matter how carefully we choose. Jordan was nearly brought to the dark side, remember?" 

"Quiet!" the dark man ordered and all fell silent. He turned to Gennai, who met his gaze directly, looking as if he had been expected the reaction. "Gennai," he said quietly. "Please consider what you are asking us to do. We cannot trust the humans to save us." 

"They saved us the last time," Gennai pointed out, but this statement fell on deaf ears. 

"After nearly destroying themselves in the process," the dark man replied smoothly. "Humans cannot be trusted Gennai, you know that as well as I do." 

"If so, what else can we do? Who else can help us? I don't know -- do you?" Gennai asked him, glaring at him. The dark man had no answers for him, just as he had expected. "No, you don't. Humans are the only choice we have -- the Digidestined are the only chance we have!" 

The dark man looked distressed, but he knew what Gennai was saying was the truth. However, the redhead, always a lover of stirring up trouble (it was believed at least one of her parents were from the dark side), declared, "Even if it is agreed to use those brats, we still have an eighth to choose. We have only seven. I assume we shall use the girl and her Crest of Light then?" She looked around as if it was preposterous that someone would actually disagree with her. Someone did. 

"No!" the woman that had come with Gennai said loudly. "It is not Light's time to come!" Her unnaturally blue eyes flared as she looked around at the people who shunned her because she had been punished. "Light must not be called!" Her tone was severe. 

The redhead snorted. "Really _Gismaera_ --" she said her name as if it was poison, "-- your obvious bias is quite a disgrace. You only disagree because _your_ descendant is the other choice!" Her green eyes were filled with disgust as she stared with dislike at the once-human before her. Gismaera held her gaze, stubborn as ever, her violet hair tumbling around her as she spoke icily. 

"If you _ever_ accuse me of favouring my own descendant above all others, I will not be as gracious as I am now." The redhead's expression clearly showed she thought Gismaera wasn't being gracious _now_. "Is that understood?" The redhead snorted. 

"As loath as any of you may be to admit it," Gennai spoke quietly, eyes grave, "Gismaera is right. I have the Sight and am a Seer. It is not Light's time yet. She is to be called with the third generation." He looked around at them all, and most had the decency to look down or away, ashamed. "The eighth child is to be Kindness. Yes, he is Gismaera's descendant, but that has nothing to do with it." He paused for a breath. "So it is decided, yes? Kindness will be the eighth?" 

There were only dissatisfied murmurs and mutterings for the next few moments, but then the other Maintainers agreed -- except for one. The redhead met Gennai's gaze defiantly, and Gennai knew she would end up being trouble one day. He sensed a dark time ahead for her. 

The Maintainers separated, but none, not even Gennai, would understand exactly what would happen until it did. They had absolutely no idea of what would really happen, what the Digidestined would end up facing. Even with Kindness at their side. 

* * *

Do I remember when I became a Digidestined? Oh yes, I can certainly remember. I was eight years old and my brother had was dead, and I was sure it had been my fault. It had been around a year since his funeral but my family still hadn't moved on. My mother cried constantly and my father walked around with a stunned expression on his face. Me...I stayed in my room all the time and did homework. Lots of homework actually. I was the best in my class by then. They were saying I could begin the Third Grade work half a year earlier because my current schoolwork wasn't a challenge anymore. 

But sometimes I sneaked into Osamu's room and just sat on his bed and looked around. It was exactly as he'd left it that morning before he'd been killed by that car, only it didn't look lived in anymore. Everything was spotless, too clean, particularly for the room of a preadolescent. Although Osamu had always been tidy. I was the messy one. Or at least I _had_ been the messy one. Not anymore. I was determined to be the good son now for Mama and Papa. They deserved that much. 

All the trophies and awards he'd won were lined up neatly on his shelves and on the wall, but they held a fine layer of dust on them. Mama couldn't bear to come into his room anymore. It was just too painful. I balanced myself precariously on the soft bed and reached up and brushed the handle of one trophy. My fingertips came back slightly dirty. I frowned and rubbed my hand against my pants to get rid of the dust. 

_Oh Osamu_, I thought, as I sat back down on the bed again. _Why did I say those hurtful things to you? If I hadn't, you'd still be here. We miss you Osamu...please come back. Please..._ I felt tears prick my eyes and brushed them away. Osamu had never cried, he'd never caved under in _any_ way. So I wasn't going to either. 

It was then my eyes saw his computer. 

He'd been so happy when Mama and Papa had given it to him for his birthday. He was a boy genius now and the famous son of the Ichijouji family. So of _course_ he needed a brand new computer. They'd been so proud of him...they had never been proud of me like they had been proud of him, I remembered. I was just the average, younger son. No one really important to buy expensive presents for. Osamu had loved that computer so much...he'd always yelled at me if I even _touched_ it. 

He wasn't here now. My fingers itched to touch it, to do something on it. 

Without realising it, I was already moving towards it, slipping into its chair and flicking it on like an expert. I looked guiltily at the door as the computer made its usual sounds as it loaded. I could only hope my parents hadn't heard. They might never come into Osamu's room for things like cleaning, but they would come in if they heard strange sounds coming from it when it was supposed to be empty. They'd be so disappointed if they found me in here, _playing_ with _Osamu's_ computer of all things. 

But I _wanted_ to play with it. There was no sense in letting it go to waste like this, just sitting on the desk and gathering dust. 

Finally it had loaded and I moved the mouse around on its pad quickly and efficiently, wondering if Osamu had ever installed any games on this thing. Anytime I'd seen him at this, he'd always been typing something for school, his fingers flying over the keys, making them rattle. I'd loved to watch him type but he'd always wanted to be alone. I knew I'd never be able to type like him. 

It was then that something started to go wrong. The computer started to make a faint buzzing sound that gradually grew louder and louder, until I was beginning to feel alarmed. I noticed that the screen was starting to blink until it finally went completely black. It didn't change in the slightest, remaining an endless stream of darkness. 

I panicked. My eyes wide, I scrambled out of the chair and backed away, staring at the empty scream with rising fear. This could _not_ be happening! Frantically, I looked around to see where the plug was. I knew it wasn't the proper way to shut down the computer, but I was desperate, and no one would be checking a computer that was never used anyway. 

I was three steps away from the plug when the screen suddenly lit up and something came bursting out of it. I wanted to scream, but I could only stare at the small object that clanked onto the floor, as the computer returned to normal. For several moments I was too scared to do anything except look at it, before finally walking over to it and after much arguing with my head, bending down and picking it up. 

Nothing happened. 

I don't know what I expected to happen, but I suppose I wanted _something_ to happen. But the strange object remained silent, just lying in my palm as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I didn't know then, but I had just received my digivice. 

I didn't know how to react. Finally I walked towards the balcony. Sliding the door opened, I stepped outside, letting the breeze ruffle my head. I had never seen Osamu's view of Tamachi before. He had never allowed me out here before. But we'd spent lots of times out in my balcony -- I remember he taught me how to blow bubbles once. I liked that. I leaned against the railing and stared at the buildings around me. 

That was when the digivice slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground below. I uttered a small cry (followed by a guilty look and hope that my parents hadn't heard) and stared down at the my new fallen toy in dismay. I'd never be able to go down and get it, not without my parents hearing me. But I couldn't just _leave_ it there either. 

Words cannot describe the disappointment and pain I felt when I saw the cat pass by and take my digivice away. I remember standing there, staring down at the ground where it had just been in shock, before finally sighing and closing my eyes. There was no way I'd be able to find it now. So there was no point in getting upset. Right. 

I thought then that I'd never see it again. I was wrong. I thought it was all over. It had barely just began. I was so very, very wrong. 

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Odaiba, but none of the seven kids with strange stuffed toys under their arms seemed to notice. What was even more strange was the tense, worried expressions on their faces. It was summer, there was no school and the weather was wonderful, so there was no reason for them to be so gloomy. Well there was one reason: the task of saving the world lay on their shoulders. No wonder they were so gloomy. 

The assumed leader of the group, a tanned boy with large, wild brown hair that gleamed in the sun and the goggles nestled in it sparkled, and soft hazel eyes that had a particularly sombre expression on his face, his brows knitted together tightly. The pick stuffed animal tucked under his shoulder seemed to have a worried expression on its face too, if one looked close enough to see it. But that was ridiculous of course. Stuffed animals didn't have expressions according to the moods of their owners. Of course not. 

The seven made their way towards a large clump of trees in the park, each quiet and intent on their task. They waited until they were all seated and made sure no one was listening to them, before the leader spoke. "Well, we're here. At last." 

The girl in pink, with long brown hair and large amber eyes spoke up suddenly. "Why do we have to do this? We're finally home, isn't that enough?" She looked frustrated, as if things hadn't been going right for her in a very long time. In one sense, that was correct. 

The other five turned to look at her sternly, the leader looking furious. "Mimi! You know well why we have to do this! We're the Chosen Ones! This is our destiny!" Anyone who would have passed by would have assumed they were acting out something or were role playing. They never would have thought these seven ordinary-looking children held the fate of their world in their hands. 

Mimi glared at him. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to have a normal life again! I'm sorry for wanting to forget all of this happened! Isn't that okay Taichi?" 

"No, it's not okay!" Tai yelled. "We can't just forget about everything that happened! It's a part of us now!" He looked positively furious with her. 

The redheaded girl quickly gripped Taichi's shoulder. "Calm down Tai," Sora said quietly. "Overreacting isn't going to help anything or anyone." Tai gave her a sullen look, but nevertheless he quietened, watching as the plant-like creature beside Mimi gave her a worried look. 

"Does that mean you want to forget me Mimi?" Palmon asked quietly. Mimi looked shocked and appalled, and Tai allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction. Mimi was paying for her thoughtless words now, in the worst way possible. 

"No Palmon, I could never forget you!" Mimi cried and flung her arms around her digimon and hugged her hard, looking close to tears. Even Tai felt slightly sorry for the way he had acted with Mimi, as he watched her work herself into near hysterics. 

Finally, unable to look at it anymore, he said quietly, "Anyway, we better move onto the present situation." He hoped Mimi and Palmon would pull themselves together eventually. "We finally made it home, but we were very lucky. No doubt Myotismon is already in the city, searching for the eighth child, and we have to get him or her before Myotismon or any of his followers do." Tai's eyes lit up with a grim light as he looked around at the others with a determined expression. "And we will!" 

"But how Tai?" the tall blonde spoke up. Yamato regarded the leader with hard azure eyes. "We have no idea who this person is, except for the fact he or she is in Japan. We have no crest and no digivice to search for them. The chances of us finding the eighth are pretty slim." He hadn't meant to be so pessimistic, but they had to look at things the way they were. No use hoping for something that might not ever happen. 

Tai looked frustrated. "That's beside the point Matt! The point is we have to _try_," he said earnestly. Everyone had always said Tai was too impatient and eager. Matt was definitely beginning to understand why they said it. But as usual, he stood his ground and locked eyes with Tai. 

"Fine; we'll try. But what are we going to do? Follow people in the street and hope sooner or later we'll meet Myotismon along the way?" Tai's expression turned unpleasant at this obvious show of sarcasm. 

"Isn't it obvious? We were chosen as Digidestined that night in Heighten View Terrace. So, whoever the eighth is, they were there with us. We probably knew him or her!" Tai crossed his arms and waited expectantly, as something occurred to him for the very first time. He blinked. 

Yamato nodded. "That makes sense," he agreed. "I still have my phone book from then. How about everyone else?" Taichi nodded, as the others thought about it quickly. Finally, there was all round agreement. 

"So it's settled," Taichi decided. "We go home and find our phone books from then. We give them to someone --" He glanced around. "-- how 'bout you Jyou?" 

Joe spluttered. "Me?! Why me?!" 

"You just said yourself you had to spend some time at home studying," Tai said reasonably. "If you're at home, you can use the phone, right?" Joe nodded reluctantly. "So you can do it then!" 

Joe sighed heavily, but nodded. "I can do it." He didn't look very happy about it, but he didn't protest, and for that Tai was glad. He didn't want to get in a fight with anyone -- well, maybe Matt, but that was it. 

"Okay. We meet back here in a couple of hours with the books, and we'll figure out what the rest of us will do then." He looked around. "Is that okay with everyone?" There were nods and murmuring. Tai rolled his eyes. "All right! I'll see you guys in a while then!" He tossed them a casual wave over his shoulder, as he began to walk away in the general direction of his home. 

Koromon, along with the rest of the digimon, had been silent through all of this, so Tai said quietly as he walked along, "Are you okay buddy? You didn't say anything back there. Come to think of it, neither did any of the other digimon!" 

Koromon shrugged, or at least shrugged as much as a pink ball could. "There was nothing to say," he said in a low voice. "You and the others know this world -- we don't. There was no point in putting forward our opinions, because we didn't have anything helpful!" 

Tai nodded slowly, trying to look casual as people passed around them. "That makes sense," he remarked, unknowingly echoing Matt. "You guys are smart." 

"Can't help it," was his digimon's nonchalant answer. Tai chuckled softly. 

He hadn't wanted to say anything in front of the others, but he did have an idea of who the eighth child might be. A rather certain idea. He knew someone who had lived in Heighten View Terrace with them and had met the digimon along with Tai... his sister Hikari. He remembered when he had been tossed back into his world again after the fight with Etemon and had gone home. His sister hadn't been surprised to see Koromon at all, and the digimon himself had remarked it was like he had met Hikari before. Tai frowned. 

_Could it be Kari?_ he thought, walking along the street quickly and briskly. _Could she be the eighth child?_ It was a possibility, but Matt was right. They had no crest or digivice to test her with. This _was_ going to be hard. 

He sighed as he let himself into the apartment. After a quick shout, it was clear his parents weren't home and Koromon was left bounce around wherever he wanted to go. He bounced right onto the couch in front of the TV. Tai shook his head in amusement. 

He nearly jumped when a soft voice from behind him said softly, "Hi Tai. Where've you been?" He whirled around to see his sister standing near him, looking at him with wide russet eyes. 

"Kari!" he said in relief. "I thought you were Mom!" It was true, for a brief moment adrenaline coursing through him had made him think it was his mother standing behind him. Thankfully, it hadn't been. 

Kari giggled. "Silly." She went over to the couch and sat beside Koromon, who bounced into her arms happily. "Hi Koromon! You came back!" 

"Yep!" Koromon replied, grinning. "Have you got anything to eat?" he asked, looking the perfect picture of innocence. Hikari laughed, smiling at him. 

Tai watched them, amused, before remembering what he had been thinking about concerning his sister. He sighed and thought quickly, walking over to them and sitting down. "Don't you ever wish you could have your own digimon Kari?" he asked slowly, wondering if this was going to work. 

Kari smiled up at him, scratching a content Koromon on the head. "Sure I do Tai," she replied quietly. "Anyway, I know I can wait." 

It took a few moments for his sister's words to sink in, before Tai actually realised what they meant. He blinked and stared at her. "What do you mean, 'wait'?" 

Kari glanced at him. "I am going to have my own digimon one day -- it's just not right now. I know I can wait." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm not the person you and the others are looking for." 

If Tai had told her about the eighth child, that sentence might have made more sense to him. But as it happened, he _hadn't_ told her about the eighth, and as far as he knew, no one else had, so how had she known? Keeping the bad feeling in his stomach down, and fighting to keep his voice calm, he asked her, "Kari, how did you know about that? Who told you?" 

She stared up at him, eyes wide and innocent. "No one told me Tai... I just knew..." She trailed off as she realised how odd that sounded. She looked away. "It's not me Tai, no matter what you say or think. I'm not the eighth child." 

Tai could only stare at her, wishing he could figure out the strange mystery that was his sister. 

* * *

When night fell around Odaiba, the shadows lengthened, defeating the light at the only time they could. When sunrise would yet again approach, the light would come forth and chase the shadows back and away again. And darkness would wait until sunset and the never-ending battle would rage again. The moon began its slow journey up to the ink-black sky, settling itself in its dominant position as ruler of the stars. 

People gradually hurried towards their homes, settling themselves in their apartments of warmth and light, believing the flimsy shelters to be enough protection against everything that threatened them. Too often they were wrong, very wrong. 

Ken Ichijouji was safe in his own home, asleep in his bed, the memories of the strange object that had come bursting from his dead brother's computer nearly forgotten. He was also completely unaware that the monsters from his nightmares were gathering, preparing to search for him. He was blissfully oblivious. 

On a bridge overlooking Odaiba, these strange dark shapes gathered. They made a strange company, all of them silent, as if they were waiting for someone -- or something. And then something did appear. 

The large collection of bats did not frighten any of them, although the screeching cloud did cause ripples of unease to float through some of the shapes. The bats collected and gradually a vague human-like shape materialised out of them, a billowing cloak and long hair completing the picture. The shapes whimpered and shut their eyes. When they opened them again, a pale man stood there in a curious costume and long blonde hair. But he was not dressed in a costume and he was not a man. He was a digimon: Lord Myotismon, King of the Undead. He was also a vampire. 

He cast a cold glance around the assembled gathering, and they shuddered and cowered. Myotismon's lips curled in a sneer. "Pathetic. All of you." Many gulped. Only two were indifferent to emotion -- a wizard-like digimon and a small cat with green, clawed gloves. Myotismon noticed this and was silently approving. 

"You know why we are here," he continued and the company straightened, listening intently. "We must find the eighth child before any of those brats and the eighth must be destroyed. Without that child and the partner digimon, we will gain control of this world." A cruel smile curved Myotismon's lips, and some of the company even dared to crack smiles, praying they would not be punished. 

"You have copies of the crest," the vampire lord went on. "They will react when you are near or beside the eighth child, so pay attention to gatherings of children." He glared at them. "But first we must know this world, so _get going_!" The last two words were uttered in a roar and the company scattered, frightened. 

Myotismon sighed heavily and noticed two of the digimon had not fled in sheer terror -- Wizardmon and Gatomon. Instead they had left at a leisurely pace, the fake Crest of Kindness held tightly in the wizard digimon's hands. The two stuck together as always. Myotismon cracked an extremely thin smile. Those two were possibly the only followers he had who weren't bumbling idiots and they served him well. 

Myotismon stared out at the city and sneered. This city was too full of goodness -- so much it sickened him. That would be gone when it was under his control, he would make sure of that. There was no point brooding, for the city would soon be under his control. He knew those brats had no crest or digivice to help them find the eighth and their search would be a blind one. He however, had the real crest and copies of it. The odds were definitely in his favour. 

Myotismon chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes, soon this will be mine," he murmured, before preparing himself and then floating into the air. As of that moment however, his chief concern was finding a meal. The one advantage of controlling a city would be the large blood supplies, he was sure of it. 

* * *

The night had passed slowly. 

Gatomon stretched leisurely, blinking her large blue eyes slowly, as she peered around at her surroundings. She and Wizardmon had decided they would have more luck finding the eighth child during the daylight, and had then searched for a suitable sleeping place for the night. Now the sun was creeping up through the sky, and her excellent hearing was picking up strange sounds that could only mean the humans were awake and moving around. 

She shook her head quickly, moving to the edge of the rooftop she and Wizardmon had spent the night on, intending to peer down below. The arrival of morning had meant her master had retreated to his coffin for the day. She wasn't sure whether to be sad or glad. Myotismon was her master, but she was very afraid of him, but she knew better than to let him see her fear. He would only use it against her. 

She balanced her gloved paws on the edge of the rooftop, before peering down. Sure enough, movement buzzed on the street, and she could make out faint shapes that could only be the humans that inhabited this place. Satisfied that she hadn't been seen, Gatomon turned and loped back to her sleeping friend. Wizardmon had tilted his hat brim so it was over his face and he was breathing evenly, proof he was still asleep. Gatomon studied him for a moment, regretful that she would have to wake him up. Wizardmon looked like he needed the sleep. Still, the earlier they began their search, the more chance they had of finding the child. 

"Wizardmon!" she said sharply, taking off his hat to reveal his face -- or part of it considering his clock collar hid his mouth. Gatomon knew Wizardmon was most ashamed of his appearance and she had never brought it up, respecting his decision. But sometimes she couldn't help wondering what was so wrong with his mouth and chin... her paw became tantalisingly close to the collar... no! 

She jerked back, staring at her paw as if it had a life of its own. She could never betray her friend's trust like that! She was sure Wizardmon would show her what he was hiding when he was ready... she also realised he had still not woke up. She sighed, before placing her claws on one of his cheeks and running them over it gently, not hard enough to make a mark, but with enough pressure to wake him up. It worked. 

He snapped awake, staring up at her with wide green eyes. "Gatomon! What are you doing?!" 

She smiled at him. "Good morning, finally got you awake did I?" Chuckling, she took her paw away and turned around to pick up his hat. "Here," she said, holding it out to him. He took it warily. She sighed, saying, "Relax. I wasn't going to hurt you, I just wanted you to wake up. Come on, we have work to do." She turned and padded towards the edge of the rooftop again. Wizardmon joined her after putting on his hat. She nodded down below. "We have a lot to search today. If you think any of those other fools are going to actually _find_ the eighth child, then you really do need me to hit you." 

Wizardmon chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid." He looked down again, making sure that none of the humans walking below could see him. "So where do we start?" he asked. 

Gatomon followed his gaze. "With the first child we find." Her voice was short. 

It was harder than it seemed. They had never really realised before just how many kids populated the city. They were _everywhere_, talking, laughing, playing, running and chattering. Wizardmon was beginning to look swamped and Gatomon couldn't blame him. Even the sight of all of them was beginning to make her feel dizzy. Thanks to her resemblance to a cat, she was able to go up as close to them as she dared, leaving her gloves with Wizardmon, who had no such advantages. The loss of her gloves made her vulnerable and nervous, but she didn't stick around for long if the crest around her neck didn't glow. No point. 

Near midday she and Wizardmon ducked into the shadows of an alley, the coolness easing their discomfort. It was looking as if it was going to be a very hot day. Gatomon panted slightly as she scowled at the pink crest in Wizardmon's hand. "That stupid thing is being no help! Why won't it glow?!" She hissed reproachfully at the offending object, as Wizardmon gave her an amused look. 

"Why Gatomon," he said, nearly teasing. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting ruffled!" He laughed as Gatomon gave him a seething look. 

"I don't get ruffled!" she snapped at him, not making her sentence any more probable. 

"Of course you don't," Wizardmon replied reasonably, not making Gatomon's dark mood any lighter. "Think about it Gatomon. This crest has been made for one child and one child only. It won't glow for just anyone. You said yourself it was going to take a long time to find the eighth." 

Gatomon reluctantly agreed, but didn't look happy about it. "We better get going again," she sighed, getting to her paws. Wizardmon too uttered a sigh, but got to his feet and followed her. 

"I'll distract the bunch of kids over there," he told her, pointing at a group of kids who were playing some human game together. "Pretend I'm a magician again. Creep around them, see if the crest will glow." He walked forward, heading in the direction of the children. Gatomon frowned, but darted towards them in a slightly different direction. No use letting anyone see they were together. 

She did notice a girl in the group. She was small and looked rather delicate, with her pale skin, short brown hair and kind russet eyes. She was talking and laughing with a boy of her own age, a boy with short blue hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes and face held an expression of slight sadness, as if the boy was nursing some secret wound for a long time. Gatomon kept her eyes on the girl, as she circled around the group, who stood, enraptured with Wizardmon's performance. She didn't know why she was so attracted to the girl, but she was. There was no logical explanation, but she still was. It was as if the girl held the answer to why she felt so lonely at times, why she never felt fully complete. 

Gatomon frowned and stepped closer to the boy and girl. It was then she felt it -- a slight burning sensation at her neck. She looked down and gasped. The crest was glowing! She looked up at the boy and girl, the only children she was standing near. One of them was the eighth, but which one? They'd have to be separated to find out. 

She locked eyes with Wizardmon and gestured to the crest around her neck. She saw his eyes widen at the burning tag, and then quickly finished his performance. The children cried out for more, disappointment evident in their eyes, but he refused, hurrying away. Gatomon leaped after him. 

"The crest glowed!" she yelped when they were a safe distance away from human eyes and ears. "One of those two children is the eighth!" She turned to check the two were still there. Yes they were still there, playing together. 

Wizardmon nodded. "We should report this to Lord Myotismon," he said quietly, absently touching the still-warm crest around Gatomon's neck. 

Gatomon nodded, but still disagreed. "We should follow them, see where they go. We'll return at nightfall. If all goes well we'll be able to tell him where those two live and make the job easier." She smirked. 

Wizardmon nodded and looked over at the two. "Look! They're beginning to leave!" he hissed, gesturing. 

Gatomon bounded up. "Quick, let's follow them!" she snapped, leaping forwards and letting Wizardmon follow, silently trailing them all, making sure no one else had seen them. She and Wizardmon intended to take all the glory this time. 

* * * 

Koushiro absently wiped his brow quickly, before beginning to type again. He was probably the only kid actually inside on a day like today, but his parents understood him enough not to pressurise him to go out. That was one benefit of having nice parents. He frowned at the screen of his laptop and typed in a few more commands. At this rate he should be finished soon and he'd join the others and therefore satisfy Tentomon. 

His digivice lay on the table beside him and Tentomon was sprawled on a chair beside him. "Are you done yet?" the insect digimon asked plaintively, giving him his most cutest look that an insect digimon could give. Izzy glanced at him and smiled slightly. 

"Nearly done," he said, typing quickly. "Don't worry, all the ice-cream won't disappear like magic," he assured him. Tentomon didn't look reassured in the slightest. With a near sullen look on his face he began to fiddle with Izzy's digivice, bored out of his mind. He nearly fell on the floor when it began to beep impatiently. 

"I didn't do it!" he cried, as Izzy picked it up and looked at it. There was a dot he didn't recognise on it, moving haphazardly across the screen. The computer genius frowned at it, trying to remember the reason why he didn't recognise it. Then it hit him and he gasped. 

"It's the eighth digivice!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and shutting down his laptop quickly. This was a lot more important than any computer program! "Come on Tentomon!" He moved towards the door. 

Tentomon, on the other hand, looked to be at a loss. "Eighth digivice...?" he repeated, looking blank. Then he finally realised what it meant and hurried after his human partner. "Hey, Izzy, wait for me!" 

For someone who preferred spending time on his computer than playing many sports (although granted he _was_ on the soccer team with Tai), Izzy moved surprisingly fast through the city, his eyes glued to the dot moving across the tiny screen on his digivice. He finally figured out where it was and darted into the alley, Tentomon following him, yet keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen. They both skidded inside and looked around. 

"Hello eighth digivice," Tentomon proclaimed, pointing near the end of the alley. When Izzy followed his gaze, he found a stray cat absently pawing at an object that looked suspiciously like a digivice. "I hope he's not going to eat it." 

Izzy began to move forward, his eyes glued on the object near him. "Shoo!" he yelled at the cat, making fleeing motions with his hands, that, unsurprisingly, didn't work. The cat gave him a bored look and didn't move. Then he caught sight of Tentomon who moved forward, and yowled in surprise, his fur sticking up on end. Within seconds he was gone. 

"Well dent a guy's pride why don't you!" Tentomon yelled after the fleeing feline, while Izzy bent down and picked up the digivice. He held it carefully, wiping off the dirt and dust that clung to it. 

"We got it Tentomon!" Izzy whispered excitedly. At last, they had something to held them in their search for the eighth child! Myotismon hadn't the full advantage! "We better take this to Tai," the redhead decided, pocketing the digivice carefully and starting to wake towards the entrance of the alley. They had just reached it when someone came skidding towards them, nearly falling into them. "Tai!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"Did you get it?!" was Tai's demand. He said this through heavy pants, leaning over and rubbing his side. "You did get it, right?!" 

Izzy nodded and pulled out the digivice, holding it proudly up to Tai. "Yes." He yelped as Tai snatched it from him, staring at it as if spellbound. "Hey, watch it! Don't drop it!" Tai ignored him, still focusing on the digivice in his hand. 

"At last," the leader of the Digidestined whispered, "we have something to help us." He looked up at Izzy and grinned. "Great going Izzy!" Izzy only grinned back at him shyly, pleased that he had done something more to help than tapping a few keys for a change. 

Tai pocketed the digivice and patted his pocket carefully. "I better go. I left Koromon alone at home," he murmured absently. "Tell everyone we'll meet at the park later okay?" Izzy nodded as Tai turned and began to walk back to his apartment. 

When he turned the corner and was out of sight and earshot, Tentomon turned to Izzy. "And you said going on would be boring!" Izzy could only laugh. 

* * * 

When Tai came home, he found his sister and one of her friends sitting at the kitchen table eating ice-cream. Kari looked up as he came in and grinned. "Hey Tai!" 

He smiled as he turned and shut the door, slipping off his sneakers. "Hey Kari. Hey..." he trailed off, trying to remember if he'd met the boy in front of him before. 

"This is Ken," Hikari supplied for him, gesturing at the boy beside her. Ken smiled shyly at him, but Tai also caught a flicker of sadness in his eyes and wondered what it was there for. 

"Hi Ken," he returned warmly, giving him a friendly smile. Ken's own smile broadened in return. 

"Want some ice-cream?" Hikari asked, and Tai considered for a moment, before shrugging. 

"Why not?" He sat down opposite them, as Kari got up to get a spoon and bowl. She handed them to Tai, who proceeded to spoon ice-cream into his bowl. "So what did you two get up to today?" he asked, before swallowing a spoonful of ice-cream. 

"We went to the park," Kari said, stirring her ice-cream slowly. "There was this weird magician there. He was really good though." She took a bite of semi-melted ice-cream once her sentence was finished and swallowed. "Yum." 

"He was pretty strange though," Ken commented, frowning slightly. "He was so small, he was only a little taller than us." Neither of them noticed Tai's frown. 

"And the cat was so cute," Kari continued. "And the pink thing she had around her neck was such a cool collar. It's a pity she wasn't a stray." She sighed. "Even if she was, we still have our own cat anyway." Ken had to hide his smile at this. Tai's frown deepened, alarm bells beginning to sound in his head. Acting on a hunch, he took the eighth digivice out of his pocket and placed it on the table in the space between Kari and Ken. Both of them were very interested in it. 

"Isn't that one of those game things you carry around?" Hikari murmured, watching it in interest. "I don't know why you and all your friends are so hyped about them," she commented. 

"Can I try it?" Ken asked, reaching for it. Tai was about to tell him not to touch it, when Ken jerked his hand back and stared at the digivice in shock. Tai and Hikari then started to stare at it as well. It was beeping crazily, a light shining from it. Tai turned pale. 

The digivice had reacted to one of them, but who? He stared at his sister and at Ken, knowing one of them was the eighth child, but just didn't know it yet. He frowned. Was Kari wrong? Was she actually the eighth child? Or was it Ken all along? 

He wish he knew. 

* * *


	2. Hunt for the Child

**

Eighth Wonder

**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon, its characters, plots and themes are not mine. I'm just borrowing them and will try to bring them back as they were, honest! They're belonged to such people like Toei, Bandai and Saban. No profit is being made, so please don't sue. The only thing mine is this fic. 

**Note:** This is now for Cynthia's 'Really Weird Couples', as she let me change contests. Also, I am extremely, _extremely_ sorry for taking so long. I feel so ashamed! I got so, so blocked with this story and it was only tonight I managed to finish Part 2. Hopefully the future parts won't be so slow in coming out. Seeing as the deadline is only a little over two months away, they better not! ^^;; Thank you so much to all the people who emailed me to get this part out and who made sure I never forgot about this story! You guys are fabulous and I hope you enjoy this part! 

* * * *

**

Part Two: Hunt for the Child

**

Evening was rapidly deepening when the Digidestined finally met in the park. It had been intensely difficult for them to get away, as family duties had seemed to pop up in their hundreds that day. It had also resulted in not much searching for the eighth child. But it didn't seem to matter anymore, as there was hope! Izzy and Tai's news had been spread to the other Digidestined like wildfire, and all were full of excitement and renewed hope. They had the eighth digivice! They had something Myotismon did not! Their search wasn't so hopeless after all! 

The five Digidestined crowded around Taichi to see the famed object, while Izzy stood slightly apart, full of the knowledge that he had found it. Tentomon was fit to burst with pride, and had been seen telling the other digimon of how they had fought at least _twenty savage wildcats_ to get the digivice. Izzy had decided not to break up his fun. 

"Oh my gosh, you really did find it!" Mimi gasped, staring wide-eyed at the digivice Tai held in his palm. "This is so totally cool!" She beamed and hugged Palmon in complete happiness. Palmon, on the other hand, fought to breathe as she was whirled around in glee. 

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked, settling down on the grass. Gabumon came to sit beside him and the blonde absently scratched his digimon's head. "We have the digivice but will it lead us to the eighth child or what?" He still seemed dubious, but this time Tai knew he wasn't going to go flying off the handle. He also knew something none of the others did. 

"That's not going to be a problem Matt!" he said grinning, and at once everyone looked at him in surprise. "I already know who it is!" 

"WHAT?!" everyone, even the digimon, chorused in flat out astonishment. 

"You mean I made all those phone calls for nothing?!" Joe asked in dismay. Everyone ignored him, focusing on Tai instead. 

"It's my sister Hikari!" Tai told them. He had been thinking about the issue of Kari and Ken for the whole afternoon and had finally decided it had to have been her the digivice had reacted to. It made more sense, as she had been in Heighton View Terrace with them and hadn't been surprised at the sight of Koromon at all when she had met him upon Tai's return. 

Everyone stared at him. "Are you sure Tai?" Matt finally managed to get out, hardly able to believe this was happening. It was just too easy for his liking... 

"Positive!" the leader of the Digidestined replied. "After Izzy gave me the digivice I went home and Kari and her friend Ken were eating ice-cream in the kitchen. They told me they had met some funny people today _who had been Myotismon's henchmen_ and when I put the digivice on the table near them, it reacted! It totally went crackers!" 

Everyone was in totally shock, except for Matt, who still remained sceptical. "Are you sure it was Hikari?" he asked him, looking serious. "Was it right beside her? It could have been her friend -- what's his name? -- Ken, just as easily." Tai scowled at him and Matt guessed the truth. "You're not sure at all are you?" 

"Of course I'm sure!" Tai snapped, but it was obvious from his expression he wasn't. "It just makes more sense!" he said, completely convinced. 

"Since when has the Digital World ever been logical?" Matt pointed out, determined that they wouldn't be making just one gigantic mistake. Tai had no answer for him, just as he had suspected he wouldn't. However their leader did look very angry. 

"Guys! Guys!" Sora interrupted. "Calm down! The thing is we now have two kids who the digivice reacted to. It's simply what we do now -- we find them and put the digivice near them. Whoever it reacts to is the eighth child." The solution made sense and everyone agreed with it, eager to stop Matt and Tai from having another fight. 

"I'll ask Kari if she's bringing Ken over tomorrow," Tai decided. "I'll get them separated and I'll check 'em out with the digivice by themselves." The other nodded, agreeing with him, even Yamato. 

"One question," Joe said suddenly. "What do we do when we _have_ the eighth child? How are we going to get the crest and still keep the kid safe?" Everyone looked at him in dismay. He had just voiced the question none of them knew how to answer. 

Tai was still thinking about it when he made his way home. How were they going to keep the eighth child safe from Myotismon and still get the crest? It was an awkward situation... it would have been easier if the crest had been with the digivice, but he knew things were never that easy. Koromon was also deep in thought, not bothering to be his usual bouncy self. The meeting had ended on too much of a sombre note for him to be. 

Tai was still worried when he went into his room and found Kari on her bunk, reading something. She looked up and smiled when she saw him come in. "Hi Tai!" she greeted him cheerfully. 

"Hi Kari," he said tiredly, flopping down on the bottom bunk and nearly flattening Koromon in the process. "Are you ready to go to sleep yet?" He yanked off his goggles and placed them on the floor in a safe place, so he could settle more comfortably on the pillow. Placing his arms under his head, he stared up at the bottom of Kari's mattress. 

"Why would I want to go to sleep yet Tai?" his sister demanded, outraged. "It's not even eight yet!" 

"Oh yeah," Tai replied absently, glancing at the clock and realising she was right. It felt like it was much later though... or maybe it was just him. Probably was too. 

"Besides, I'm too excited to sleep!" his sister continued in a rush. "I can't believe Ken's going to get his own digimon like you!" 

To say Tai was surprised was not funny. "Ken's going to get _what_?!" he cried, sitting up straight on his bed and whacking his head off the bottom of Kari's bunk. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his throbbing head hard. "That hurt." 

Kari looked down at him over the side of her bunk. "Are you okay Tai?" she asked in concern, looking at him with worried eyes. 

"I'm fine," Tai grumped, still rubbing his head. He stared up at his sister in disbelief. "What did you say about Ken?" This couldn't be happening... 

Kari blinked at him. "He's going to get a digimon isn't he, now that he's like you?" she asked, looking genuinely puzzled. "The digivice reacted to him, and besides, I had this feeling about him, you know? Like something was telling me he was the person you were looking for." Her eyes were calm and serene as she looked down at her brother. The brother in question felt like he was going to fall off his bed in shock. 

Digivice? She knew? What on earth was going on?! Tai dimly felt something drop and realised it was his jaw. "How... how do you know all this?" he managed to get out at last, when he had finally remembered how to talk again. "I never really told you about the digivice... and what feeling?!" 

If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Kari looked vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't know," she confessed. "I just do, that's all I can tell you, because that's all I know!" Her voice had rise slightly as she said this, and Tai recognised the panicked sound to it and the frantic look in her eyes. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said quickly, not wanting Kari to panic or anything. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, you just really surprised me, that's all," he said in a bid to pacify her. A pause and then: "Are you sure it's Ken?" 

Kari's eyes were serious as she replied, "I'm sure. I told you Tai, I'm not going to be called until later. It's Ken, it has to be." 

One last test. With trembling fingers he pulled out the digivice and held it up to Kari. She even touched it with him to help. Nothing happened. The digivice remained silent, looking like any other dormant digivice. Tai stared at it, his heart thumping, as he realised what had just happened. Kari and Matt had been right -- Ken was the eighth child. It wasn't his sister. It was then he realised Ken was completely unprotected in Tamachi. His parents hadn't a clue of what he was, and none of the other Digidestined lived close enough to help. Kari herself had only become friends with him by pure chance, meeting him at the park one day. 

As if sensing his troubled thoughts, Kari reached down and touched his hand gently, reassuring him with a smile. "Don't worry, it'll all work out, I'm sure of it." Tai knew he could believe her, after everything that had happened he knew he could. "Now, go get Koromon before Mom realises he's on the couch watching TV." 

Tai turned pale. 

* * *

Night fell like a shadowed cloak over Odaiba once again, and like always the light surrendered to the advancing legions of blackness. There were no stars that night, but the moon still resided in her seat of power amid the night, watching the land below like a guardian. But even she could not help, not even when the land was awash with blood. 

Gatomon and Wizardmon made their way through the quieter streets of Tokyo, where there were no clubs, no lights and no laughter. Quietness hung like a blanket over them, broken only by their soft movements and their low breathing. Shadows clung in the alleys and in deep pools in corners. Gatomon watched around her, blue eyes darting carefully. Although Wizardmon was beside her, in didn't mean she couldn't trust her own instincts also and she definitely couldn't let down her guard. At times like these, it seemed like it was every 'mon for themselves. When it came down to it, they were survivors for themselves. 

_That's what makes us different to those Digidestined digimon,_ Gatomon thought. _They actually look out for each other._ She sneered. _Fools._ But deep down, far below the mask of faithful minion to Myotismon she wore, she knew all of her didn't agree. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she and Wizardmon nearly always looked out for each other. There had always been a part of her that was different. That didn't agree with Myotismon, that hated being his slave. She had the sneaking suspicion it had been all of her in the days before she had met Myotismon. He could have killed her then, when he had found her as Salamon. He hadn't... but he _had_ tortured her because of her eyes from then on. 

_Was it my fault I have blue eyes?!_ Gatomon thought bitterly, the aforementioned eyes narrowing angrily. _He still hurt me anyway._ But she also knew that not many virus digimon would have spared such a creature like her. Most would have destroyed her on sight. She shuddered. _I hate him... but I still owe him!_ A low hiss made its way up from deep in her throat before she could help it. She felt Wizardmon's eyes on her, but said nothing, instead continuing to reside in her painful journey through her memories -- or lack of memories to be precise. 

Before Myotismon, she could remember hardly anything. She dimly recalled coming to being surrounded by whiteness -- snow -- with a cold wind blowing. She remembered feeling so alone, not understand _why_ she was alone. She had been so sure she shouldn't have been alone... she should have had others... but who? And there had been someone -- she got a flash of brown hair and kind eyes -- a special someone, whom she was to wait for and protect. So she waited. And waited. 

That special someone had never come, and at last she had given up on waiting and decided she would find that special someone herself. 

She searched for a long time, so long in fact, that she changed into her rookie form Salamon. She had been wandering through a forest, she remembered, when she had first met Myotismon -- or rather he had found her. 

She had been afraid, she remembered, so, so afraid! Myotismon had been an ultimate digimon after all, and a virus to top it all. Being blonde-haired and blue-eyed did not hide an evil nature. He looked down at her and laughed as she cowered in fear. She had been only a rookie after all, no match for him at all. 

"Well, well," he had said, leaning down and grabbing her by the scruff of her neck before she could flee. "Look what I found." He sneered at her, fangs glinting as he squeezed the back of her neck. She squeaked in pain and he grinned. He enjoyed her pain. 

Somehow, despite the fact the odds were stacked hopelessly against her, she found a thread of courage inside her. "Let me go!" she howled, eyes narrowed. She tried to nip his arm but his glove was too thick. It turned out to be a dire mistake. 

He growled, his hand moving lightning-quick to hold her by the throat. "Such brave words for a little thing," he said in a dangerously low voice. He squeezed -- just a little -- and Salamon was left gasping for breath, eyes wide. Being brave was suddenly not such a good thing. "Too brave in fact," he hissed, before casually tossing her against a tree. 

She went flying through the air to strike heavily against the trunk, all air knocked out of her. Her little body was no match for the weathered tree, and she screamed at the impact. Pain jarred her bones and blossomed inside her, leaking through her until she was a whimpering, crumpled heap. Why had she been so foolish? To think she could have ever _thought_ of standing up against a _virus_, an _ultimate_! She cracked open a swollen eye and to her dismay, saw Myotismon looming above her. She shut the eye again. Should she play dead? No -- Myotismon was a vampire. He would be able to sense if she was alive or dead. If she pretended, she knew he would _really_ lose his temper. Viris' liked to vent, she remembered. 

The disgust on his face made part of her so ashamed, it was disgraceful. "Pathetic," he snapped, punctuating the word with a kick. "Spineless. Useless." Each kick was worse then the last. Within moments she was sobbing. He shook his head, eyes burning. "I thought you were stronger than this." That, she realised later, had been a hint. Unfortunately, at the time she had nearly been unconscious. 

It had taken several moments for the meaning of his sentence to sink in, but by then it was nearly too late. Myotismon had turned and had been walking away. Dizzy with agony, she had slowly and painfully got to her paws, her head ringing. Balancing herself precariously, she had staggered a few paces after him, before it became obvious she could not follow him at his pace. She uttered one word: "Wait!" before her strength finally failed her and she collapsed. 

Myotismon had heard her and he turned, ice-blue eyes landing on the small bundle that was her. He stared at her for several long moments before the ghost of a smile had flickered across his face and triumph flared in his eyes. He began to walk back to that pathetic bundle, the hem of his clock lightly brushing the grass. He watched as Salamon sensed his presence and quickly struggled to get to her paws. _Yes, she is already learning quickly. She will do._ He picked her up, ignoring her whimpers and proceeded to take her to her new life... 

"Gatomon?" a low voice said. "Gatomon!" 

She jerked from the sea of memories that had been dragging her down and found herself looking into the concerned eyes of Wizardmon. Her...friend? She looked around and realised he was holding her. "What? Why are you holding me?" 

"You were about to walk into the lamp post," the wizard digimon replied calmly. "You hadn't the faintest idea where you were going. You were a thousand digi-worlds away!" His green eyes searched her blue ones. 

She looked away, furious with herself. "There's nothing wrong!" she snapped irritably, answering his unspoken question. She had seen it in his eyes. "I was just thinking, that's all." She was _not_ going to tell him what she had been remembering. There were just some things you didn't tell anyone. Well, maybe someone... 

He watched her carefully and she stared sullenly back at him. Finally he let go of her and stared up at the darkened sky, the moonlight causing deep shadows to pool on his face hidden by the brim of his hat. "We better hurry," he said at last. "Myotismon will be waiting for us." Their master did not like to be kept waiting. 

_Myotismon chose me because I did not give up,_ Gatomon thought as she two began walking again. This time she kept enough of her senses awake so she wouldn't be in any danger of walking into lamp posts again. It wasn't like her to stay so deep in thought, but she felt she _had_ to sort this out. _Does this mean I'm as evil as he intended me to be? He didn't torture me as Salamon for fun -- he wanted to see if I had any backbone in me. But if it was for my own good why do I hate it so much?_ The answer was simple -- no one, not even her, liked being tortured for anything. But then, she supposed she could sympathise -- a little maybe -- seeing as Myotismon had been tortured himself. There was a very good reason he hated the Digidestined and human kind in general. She didn't fully understand it, but she knew enough. 

_But if I'm as evil as I'm supposed to be, why don't I always agree with everything like that bowling ball DemiDevimon does?_ she wondered. That was easy -- she simply had far more class than DemiDevimon and always would. _Why do I wish for things I'll never have?_ It didn't make sense. 

There was the problem of that girl as well. That girl in the park, one of the two candidates for the eighth child. Gatmon saw an image of brown hair and kind eyes flash before her eyes and gasped. That was her! But... that meant... she stared at the ground in shock. Was that the girl she had been waiting for, the one she was mean to protect? It explained the strange fascination she had for her, the girl's kind innocence and how naive she was, reminded Gatomon dimly of how she had been, before she had met Myotismon. It seemed too surreal to be real. 

She had no more time to think about it, because they reached the bridge where they had met the night before. None of the other followers were there -- it was then Gatomon realised they really _were_ late -- except for one. And she betted he was wishing he _wasn't_ there, judging by the abuse Myotismon was giving him. 

"Stupid thing!" he raged, kicking the green worm so hard he hit the opposite wall of the bridge with a dull smack. Gatomon watched as the worm slid painfully slow down to the ground, landing awkwardly in a heap. "How _you're_ a virus if beyond me! You can't fight and your attack is useless!" he spat, glaring at the shaking digimon. If looks could kill, Wormmon would be long dead by now. "The fact _you_ were accepted to be one of my troops is unthinkable!" He growled angrily and in a fit of anger, launched his attack at the worm. "_Grisly Wing_!" The flurry of bats hit the green worm so hard he screamed, as he tumbled over and over, causing partly-healed cuts -- that had resulted from other sessions with Myotismon -- to split open. New bruises formed over fading ones. Altogether it wasn't a very pretty sight. 

Gatomon and Wizardmon stood a little ways off, staring at the scene in stunned silence. Somehow the worm had angered their master so much he had gone beyond rational thinking. They could hardly remember the last time that had happened. Despite the fact Myotismon was evil, he used rational thinking a great deal and planned his attacks on his enemies with intense care. He very rarely lost his temper like he was doing now. 

At last Wizardmon could stand it no longer. "We have to stop him," he hissed to her. "At the rate he's going, Myotismon will have killed Wormmon without realising it." He looked over and saw Wormmon attempting to rise. One of his antenna was at an odd angle and one of his blue eyes was only half-open, already swelling. The battered worm did not make a good sight. 

Gatomon gave him a disgruntled look. The wizard digimon had always been more sympathetic than she. "Why?" she asked. "He must have done something incredibly stupid to get our master this mad at him, and now he's paying for it. He'll live." She shrugged, trying not to remember all the times Myotismon had abused and tortured _her_ so she would change into her champion form, which she was at now. And because of her eyes... 

Wizardmon only shook his head, already walking forward. With a sigh, Gatomon followed him wearily. They approached the angry scene, close enough to hear Myotismon's next assault. 

"...not important anyway, are you?" the vampire sneered, looking furious. "Why anyone would want a thing like you is beyond me! Oh, pardon me, no one _did_ want you, did they? After all, if what my general said about you is correct, you were forgotten about to begin with!" He laughed, the sound more like a cackle than anything else. Gatomon shivered and Wizardmon was close enough to see the tears sliding down Wormmon's face. The wizard 'mon felt his eyes narrow, as he strode forward faster, his boots making soft taps on the ground. 

To Wizardmon's relief, Myotismon saw then and abruptly turned away from Wormmon to face them. The little worm gave them a grateful look with his eyes and scurried off into the shadows. 

"I trust you two have better news for me than all of the others had!" Myotismon snapped, looking extremely annoyed with how the night's events had been going so far. He stood before them, and Gatomon hoped he didn't see her gulp. She may have served Myotismon and she may even have been loyal to him, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of him. 

"We do Lord Myotismon," she said, her voice clear and loud, using the same strength that she had when she had been Salamon. "We have found two children that could be the eighth. The crest glowed around them, but we hadn't the chance to separate them to see which one truly was the eighth. But," she added hastily, seeing an unpleasant glint flickering in Myotismon's eyes beneath the generally pleased look he wore, "we trailed them and found out where they live. One lives in a section called Odaiba and the other in Tamachi." They had been hoping they would be alone so they would get test the crest again, but both had been surrounded by people and so had been impossible to get to. They had stuck around for as long as they could, until they _had_ to get back to report. 

"Good," Myotismon said, approval evident in his voice. Gatomon and Wizardmon let themselves feel proud at this statement. It wasn't very often that Myotismon was satisfied with their efforts as he was now. 

"Will we continue to trail them tomorrow my lord?" Gatomon asked him. Wizardmon usually let her do the talking, since she was able to explain things like this better than he was. 

Myotismon gave this request some thought. "I have a better idea," he decided. "I will see them myself. You!" he said, gesturing at Wizardmon, "show me where they are!" Wizardmon gave Gatomon a glance, before leaping into the air to follow Myotismon through the night, no doubt going in the general direction of one of the children's homes. Gatomon watched them go, worried despite herself, before a faint movement near her made her turn. 

Wormmon was creeping towards her. In the moonlight, she could see the intense pain in his light blue eyes and for a brief moment she felt pity for him. Then the walls slammed down and she looked at him as one of Myotismon's most loyal followers. He stopped near her and looked up at her. "Hello," he said. "You must be Gatomon." It occurred to her then that she had never actually spoken to the green worm before. As she usually wasn't sympathetic, she had seen no need to. 

"Hello yourself," she replied roughly, knowing she was being rude and not really caring. This worm wasn't worth any of her time, and besides, she had more important things to worry about. _Like what Myotismon will do if he finds that girl._ She was intensely worried about her. There was no way to guarantee what he would do. She remembered how he had let her live when he had met her, but she highly doubted he would do the same for the girl. If she really _was_ the eighth child, then she was the only thing standing between Myotismon and his ambition. And everyone who was anyone knew how important Myotismon's ambitions were, and how serious he was about them. And besides, the prejudice he felt for the Digidestined in general was so large, it was frightening sometimes. Like nearly every powerful virus in the Digital World, he was afraid he would be destroyed if the Digidestined brought the Data and Vaccines back up to power again. When Myotismon had heard this, he had vowed there and then to destroy them. 

But she didn't want the girl to be destroyed. Gatomon stared at the ground miserably. She hated feeling like this! If Myotismon ever got wind of her feelings she was putting both herself and the girl in danger. But there was a slim chance that the girl wasn't the eighth child and she was going to starting hoping it was true. She couldn't do anything else. If she was the eighth child then Myotismon would destroy her on sight. She would be the virus' downfall if she would live, and he would never let that downfall happen. 

"Are you all right?" Wormmon asked. When Gatomon looked at him, she realised he had been watching her carefully all along. She frowned. She certainly wasn't going to tell a useless little worm her fears! 

"Nothing's wrong!" she snapped at him, eyes narrowed and ears flattened. These were her warning signs to back away before she hurt them. "Leave me alone!" Wormmon stared at her with wide eyes and began backing away rapidly, obviously not wanting to be ripped apart by her Lightning Paw. Everyone knew to stay away from Gatomon, particularly when she was in a temper. Wizardmon was her only friend. 

At that moment Wizardmon arrived back and this was what probably saved Wormmon from Gatomon's temper. The wizard digimon landed smoothly on his feet and sighed. "I showed him," he told her wearily. "He's seen them both. We're to keep an eye on them tomorrow. He's gone off somewhere to brood or feed now." Gatomon opened her mouth to ask him could they leave now and find something to eat, when he turned and addressed Wormmon. "Are you all right? Did Myotismon hurt you badly?" 

It was then Gatomon saw what she had failed to see earlier: how battered and bruised the green worm was. _Damn Wizardmon and his need to care about others,_ she thought childishly, listening to Wormmon's answer with boredom. 

"I'm all right," Wormmon told him, sounding pleased that someone would care about him. It seemed that no one had before, and you didn't go to Myotismon if you expected him to care about you. "I've learned to deal with what he tosses at me." This was said very matter-of-factly and to Gatomon and Wizardmon, it did seem that he had learned to deal with it. Myotismon had never liked him from the very start. 

"What did you say to him?" Wizardmon asked, watching the worm carefully. Apart from the bruises and stiffness, the Grisly Wing attack didn't seem to have done much damage other than that. Perhaps Myotismon had been really slightly kind when he had launched it. "It must have been bad that Myotismon would lose his temper like that." 

Wormmon rolled his eyes. "I told him I had nothing to report. That, added to my general show of uselessness since I entered here, was the last straw." The worm gave them a sad look. "He's never liked me anyway." 

"Why did you join his army then?" Gatomon asked before she could stop herself. Only digimon who could fight ever joined Myotismon's fighting legions -- the tests one was put through were intense, rigorous and painful. She still had the scars from hers. How a worm whose attack didn't even _damage_ had survived these tests, she couldn't imagine. 

Wormmon gave a sheepish look. "I was waiting for someone, when other followers came and found me. They never stopped to see if I could fight, they just told me I was in." Then the worm's broken antenna visibly drooped. "The boy I was waiting for never came." The pain in his voice made even the hardened Gatomon momentarily sad. It was also alarmingly like what she herself had experienced. 

"You were waiting for a boy?" she asked curiously. "Why?" This couldn't be happening... 

"I was created for him," the worm answered practically. "I was meant to wait for him and when he came I was meant to protect him and be his friend, because we were destined for life." Again, the sad look entered the worm's clear blue eyes. "But he never came..." Wizardmon quickly stepped up to comfort him, while Gatomon's wrestled with her conflicting thoughts. It was practically identical to what had happened to her. She frowned. Was there a connection? 

She knew she would find out. Perhaps the answer lay with the girl? 

She didn't know how close to the truth she was. 

* * *

The moon crawled up the black sky, its journey almost to an end for the time being. The glow spread across the city, highlighting certain buildings and plunging smaller ones into deep shadow. Silver flowed across the dark river that flowed through the Odaiba section of Tokyo and Myotismon's reflection wavered on the slow-moving water. He stared down at it for a moment without speaking or moving, simply looking. What he saw made him angry inside. What he saw was a pale-skinned vampire digimon, an ultimate, with long blonde hair and a mask that hid his upper face. Pale blue eyes stared up at him from the mask. One who mightn't have known him might have said those were the eyes belonging to an angel. At this thought Myotismon's eyes hardened. He was no angel and never would be. He was a Virus. A Virus digimon was rarely good. There were the unfortunate exceptions, such as that useless Wormmon, but they were far and few between. Thankfully. 

It wasn't just his reflection that made him angry, it was the river, the moon, this entire place. He hated this world, but that did not make his desire to conquer it any less. Indeed, it fuelled that desire. When it was under his control, things would be far, far different. Crowded cities like this would be torn down and smaller prisons for the humans would be set up. It was literally _unhealthy_ for them to live in such crowded conditions as these. Mix them with the dire _stenches_ that clung to these cities and it was simply abhorrent. 

_I will change it,_ he swore, glaring down at the river and his reflection that floated on it. Briefly he held up one gloved hand to lightly touch his pale, cold cheek. The scars hadn't stayed when he came his ultimate form. At least then he'd had enough power to banish them for good. He had no intentions to revert down to his lower forms anytime soon. In fact, he wanted to go higher. But the scars weren't there now and that was a good thing. Not even a hint. But the pain and anger that had come with them was still in there, inside him. That would never truly go away, no matter how many new forms he took on. Myotismon felt the roaring anger and rage take hold inside him and for one brief moment he submitted to it. _I will make them pay for what was done to me. I will make them all pay._

He knew what they saw when the gazes of other digimon landed on him, before they quickly averted their eyes, for fear he had seen them watching him. Myotismon. A Virus digimon. Lord of the Undead. The Vampire King. One of the most powerful Ultimate digimon in the Digital World. Someone never to be crossed. Yes, he knew what they said, that blabbermouth DemiDevimon always ensured his master was up to date on foolish gossip. Myotismon felt a sneer curl his lips. He hated to admit it, but at one time he too had been a bumbling bowling ball with wings. It was not a comfortable memory, least of all because of the events associated with it. His times as a Rookie and Champion had not been pleasant ones, and as a Rookie he had been so small and prey to more powerful digimon. And sometimes prey to things that weren't digimon at all. 

When he had been in his rookie form, when he had been DemiDevimon, times had been violent in the Digital World. At the time darkness had been making their steady plans to come to power in the Digital World -- plans that were beginning to come to fruit now. But the Ones of Good had been quite adamant that darkness would not win without a fight. They had revolted and many Virus digimon had perished along with ones of Data and Vaccine. Digimon Myotismon himself had known back then were long since deleted and hadn't come back yet. And they had been gone for a long, long time now. He did not miss them. To have emotions such as those were costly and he had known other digimon who had fallen because of those emotions. 

The city was just as revolting as the last time he had been here. His lips curled at the memories; they weren't ones he particularly wanted to remember but they were part of this world for him now. And this was the world the Digidestined belonged to. It was not a good mix for anyone concerned. Only it was quieter now -- it had been late afternoon when he had come the last time and it was night now. Of course it would be quieter now. With a sigh escaping through his frozen lips, Myotismon unconsciously reached up to his face, when the scars had once been. And he remembered. 

When the Powers of Darkness and Good had been battling, times had been very unstable in the Digital World. The very fabric of the world had been in jeopardy and everything had just been so fragile. There had been rumours that strange portals had been opening up to different worlds but he hadn't believed them. Of course, he had been only a Rookie then and hadn't known any better. 

Even now he couldn't really remember what he had been doing when the portal had appeared. All he could remember was that he had been flying along (or attempting to at least) when it had appeared before him. He had been unable to stop in time and had flown straight in, only realising the potential danger he was putting himself in when it was too late and he was falling, with colours swirling and flying around him; the very being of the dimension rift he had somehow fallen into. He had found himself participating in a dizzying ride as he felt himself being tossed around, torn apart into tiny data particles and arranged again before landing in a dazed heap in a place he didn't know. 

Fear had gripped him in a icy claw as he staggered to a standing position, looking around in fear and a certain amount of fascination. The first thing that popped into his head was, _Where am I?_ The fear had grown larger then. The place looked remotely like the Digital World but there were many differences. In the distance he could dimly see what looked to be trees but there were so little of them! And what surrounded them... what in the Digi-World were they? He knew they weren't trees but they didn't resemble anything else! Huge towers of strange material that looked dull in some places and glittered in others, surrounding square spaces that looked like there was nothing there only air. He regarded the spaces for a moment and then decided he had to take shelter. He didn't know if digimon were here or not, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Rookies were the usual level that were picked on by stronger digimon. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself into the air and with unsteady wings hauled himself upwards. 

This world was so different, like nothing he had ever seen before! He was almost certain it wasn't the Digital World now. As he flew in haphazard directions, he looked down below him. It was so strange! Huge dark serpents lay below him, like rivers, but at the same time didn't move. And things travelled on it, things that weren't any sort of fish or boat! People that could have been the few humanoid digimon hurried below him in crowds, but at the same time they _couldn't_ be digimon, for they had no markings and no wings. 

Huge buildings filled the remaining, limited space, but they looked nothing like the temples back in the Digital World. The question that forever stayed on his mind was, _Where am I?_ The answer was still unknown to him. With a heavy sigh, he flew towards the space that he would hide in until it was safe to explore... 

...and crashed into something that sent pain coursing through him, pain that simply crashed through him. With a startled yelp, he plummeted downwards. He landed heavily on the hard ground with blackness tingeing his vision. Dimly he could see he had landed in a small street full of shadows and darkness. That was the last thing he remembered, before the darkness filled him... 

He had no idea how vulnerable he had been at that moment. 

But he had soon learnt. 

Myotismon came hurtling back into reality with a snarl. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he had to use every bit of self-control he possessed not to hit the nearest thing. Breathing hard, he felt his breathing calm and his tensed body gradually ebb into relaxation. But the memories remained. They always remained. 

His hands drifted up to lightly brush his face, the invisible scars that had once been there. _They will pay. I will make certain they will pay for the horrors they bestowed on me then. And if it means destroying the Eighth Child, then so be it!_ His eyes narrowed in anger and his heart full of ice, Myotismon launched himself into the night sky. Night would soon be over and day would reign once more -- but only temporarily. 

Soon night would reign forever. He would make sure of that. 

* * *


End file.
